The Fire Queen's Guard
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Summary inside Rating may increase later on
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Hello all I wanted to say for many who wanted to see my prince of sound story so rest assured I'm doing it after I do this the legend of Korra, and the prince of light and darkness my Naruto/Xiaolin Showdown. So do expect that as well as an idea Scarface101 proposed to me about a Naruto street Fighter crossover. Although I don't know much about the game so I may leave that to a expert despite my love for Juri Han…hah Juri Han the sexiest most psychotic fighter alive…So if anyone is an expert on Street Fighter than message me if you want it or talk to Scarface101**_

_**Anyways here's the first chapter of the Fire Queen's Guard.**_

_**Summary: **_**The savior of the forth Shinobi war has been chosen to be involved in another war where continents are divided at war. But his focus is to help bring a girl out of the corrupt clutches of her father. Watch as the Sage of six Paths himself saves the princess of the fire nation from corruption.**

**Note: God-Like/Genius/Cold/Calculative/All Element Bending Naruto/Chakra using Naruto/Juubi Naruto/ Multi Bloodline Naruto/Reiatsu using Naruto/Juubigan (Rinnegan/EMS/Byakugan)/chakra hains **

**Elements from Naruto/Bleach/Avatar the last Air bender**

**Bashing of: Zuko/Ozai/Bei Fong family**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**00 Void of nothing 00**_

"Ugh Haven't taken a hit like that since that time I let Tsu-hime hit me with a punch when I made her younger and let her test her strength" a boy groan sitting up as his eyes opened to see a ominous void of colors sitting on an clear floor

He stood up revealing he was a fair 6'0 even as he was lean with packed muscles giving him the physique of a swimmer with long red hair reaching his back that was spiked out with a bang covering his left eye that showed the right was royal purple with six whisker marks on his cheeks

He had his shirt destroyed with his pants in no better shape showing his six pack as he heard a groan next to him making him turn to see an equally dishelved red and blond hair with a purple Diamond on her forehead as her kimono top was tattered barely holding on with her impressive bust and her lean taut frame with her pants being tattered with her clothes barely covering her modesty

Walking over to her he kneeled in front of her and said "Tsu-hime you okay?"

"Hmm…nhh Naruto-koi? What happened? Me and the other kage helped you fight Madara after Sasuke gave you his Doujutsu causing them to mutate your Rinnegan and you beat it and the Juubi but I can't remember what happened after" she said sitting up with her honey brown eyes staring at the amethyst pools she's loved for so long

"Your guess is as good as mine. I used a seal to seal away the Juubi and then you came checking me over seeing if I was well and…then nothing with us in some void with nothing going on for miles….I don't even sense anyone's chakra so I'd say it's safe to assume that we're the only ones here" he said helping her stand

"_About time they woke up I was getting bored watching two sleeping humans for the past hundred years_" a female voice said with a bored tone making the two tense before they heard a smack

"_Baka don't scare Naruto-kun and Tsunade-chan they're in a new place and don't even know what happened! Besides you still have a bit of drool hanging from your lip from staring at Naruto-kun's muscles_" another female voice said reprimanding the first with a teasing tone

"_Well let's not keep them in suspense sisters the two look like they're losing their patience and would attack if someone doesn't do something_" a third said that a sense of regality as the three fazed into existence as three beautiful women came into view

The first was as tall as Naruto if not a few inches shorter with a deep tan like most of the inhabitants of Kumo with a few scars visible across her body wearing a black kimono that had a red lining with a blue obi tied around her waist as the neck declined deep between her marvelous bust. Her eyes were a fierce chocolate brown that held a cold expression while her hair was a shade lighter than her eyes was in a ponytail going up to her back

The second stood at 5'9 with a sun kissed tan with her sun kissed blond hair reaching pass her hips with her blond hair framing her heart shaped face that held a kind motherly expression with her sky blue eyes shining. She wore a Kimono like her sister except it was white with black lining and a grey obi tied around her waist and like her sister it showed her bust and her generous curves.

The last was between the two in height with a pale complexion with dark blue eyes as her midnight black hair reaching between her shoulder blades. She was wearing a red tattered Kimono with a black Obi tied around her waist. Her bust and curves were slightly smaller than her sisters but were still desired by many women.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked ignoring her state of dress getting into a stance in case they were hostile while Naruto stood ready to react feeling the immense energy rolling of them to the point it stood evenly with the Juubi if not dwarfing it by a absurd level altogether

"Now now no need to be so defensive you two me and my sisters brought you here after you defeated Madara and the Juubi after Naruto-kun here absorbed the others he in a sense made himself into a Biju or more specifically another Juubi just without the tails but your power was going out of control and would have destroyed the planet due to the massive strain your coils were going through" the third woman said making the two Shinobi's eyes widen

"So you're saying…" Tsunade started getting a nod from the three women as all of them were looking at Naruto who had slowly drawn the same conclusion

"That's right Naruto-kun your unnaturally high luck was the only thing keeping you from turning the both of you and the planet into space debris I mean literally you were throwing around A to S rank jutsu with your unstable coils you were a proverbial ticking time bomb" the first woman said making Naruto gulp unaware of how close he was from going up like a super powered bijudama

"Baka! How many times do I tell you to be careful but noooo you can't help but be crazy and do something reckless! Why can't you ever just listen to me when I say these things!?" She said pounding on his head comically causing the three women watching to sweat drop

"As hilarious as this is we have some important matters to discuss you Naruto-kun Tsunade-chan" the first woman said causing the irate Senju to ease her blows as the two stood up again

"Now…The reason we brought the both of you here is two-fold. The first is because you Naruto-kun have completed your destiny as the child of prophecy and saved the elemental nations despite all the souls dying and going to their respective domains in time the world will reset itself and is doing so as we speak as centuries have gone by as life has rebuilt itself from the bottom up" the second said showing them that the world had indeed begin to rebuild itself with man and women alike being separated by nations with them doing what abilities the ninja in their world would have wet dreams over

"Ummmm excuse me but not to sound like I'm making this about us but…why are Naruto and I here? I mean it's good that the world is growing again but we still don't see what this has to do with us. And you still haven't told us who you are" she said getting a nod from Naruto

"We were getting to that. We'll answer your second question first since I am Kami and these are my sisters Yami and Shinigami" Kami said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto as he nodded knowing that women were the truly powerful beings while Tsunade was dancing around whooping about women being the most powerful beings in the world making him chuckle loving this side of her

"Now as for the second the reason we brought the two of you here is because not only because Naruto-kun is our mate as chosen by the original Kami before he perished with all of us taking over his respective roles we need your help one more time" Yami said getting a surprised look from the two being told that Naruto was three goddesses betrothed but didn't argue as it would prove pointless when they want something they get it

"So…What do you need our help with? Another maniac attempting to control the world with him perverting it into his own image with him as the absolute leader as all others bowed at his supposed might?" He said with Tsunade nodding since that's how these things always go

They nodded as Shinigami said "Yes you see Naruto-koi the world has changed over the time you've slept which up here isn't long at the minimum a couple of days…A week at the most. Here there is a being known as the Avatar who acts as a bridge between the realm of the living and the spirit world bringing balance. He masters all four elements to do this"

Pointing to the screen they showed several people doing the same thing they're eyes and possibly some markings on their bodies glowed and they performed amazing feats…Well not overly amazing mind you but you get the idea

"This Avatar is going to need help mastering the four elements while traveling to stop the fire nation from taking over the world. You two are to assist them when he arises from his frozen slumber. But for you two we need you two to do something else" she said showing two women one in a prison who had once held a sense of nobility but look like she lost all holds of sanity fighting her mental demons due to her father trying to make her into his image while trying to please him and her mother for leaving after her brother took the throne in an attempt to continue the war

And the other was a blind woman who lived a hellish life unable to enjoy her life due to her parents controlling her every step keeping her on a tight leash like she was some fragile doll as she went unknown by the populace of her country forced to marry someone she didn't love so her family line could continue

"We need you two to help them and assist them to reaching a better outcome. The two of you are capable of this so Naruto you'll be going with the princess of the fire nation to help her turn her fate from this. While you Tsunade help Toph Bei Fong so when the two of reunite given time you can assist her regain her sight" Shinigami said getting a nod from the two of them

"But uhh….How are we going to fight really we don't know they're arts let alone they're culture or they're history I don't think we'd last long if the people saw the fact that we didn't know the basics of their culture or their skills" Tsunade said getting a nod from Naruto as the three goddesses shrugged

"And that's why we're going to train you two since Naruto has the Juubigan the perfect fusion of the three legendary Doujutsu you can use the elements like the avatar although they are all more powerful your fire, wind, and water affinity are the strongest by far but it's best if you don't use those in the fire nation unless absolutely necessary without a believable excuse"

"You Tsunade have an Earth and water affinity" Kami said getting a nod from him since from what he and Tsunade saw the water tribes aren't too well liked by the fire nation being they're opposites and the air nomads have been wiped out save for the current avatar who's in a stasis

"Now there is also something you should know Naruto-kun since your father used the shiki fuin on you sealing the Kurama into you gained the access of an old Uzumaki bloodline that was lost since they're extermination" she said making the two humans look at her

"What bloodline?" Tsunade asked since to her and Naruto's knowledge the only bloodlines the Uzumaki held were they're knowledge of seals, mastery in Kenjutsu, and the two bloodlines to suppress a Biju being the chakra chains and the Rinnegan as well as they're longevity which she regained when Naruto mated her and helped her Uzumaki genes to rise to the surface

"You and Naruto both hold a portion of Shini-chan's soul that had grown tremendously over the years a more potent energy known as Reishi otherwise known as spirit energy which all Uzumaki could use before they're mass destruction. The other half of chakra you use to fight like the humans now use chi the other half to perform they're bending which we will be teaching you while Shini-chan teaches the both of you what Reiatsu can allow you to perform since she's better at it than Kami and I" Yami said with a smile getting a nod from the two of them

"It's going to be some time before you depart so we'll have plenty of time to help you two learn everything necessary" Yami said getting a nod from the two

_**00 Overview 00**_

_A little under a hundred years...A little under a hundred years they've trained to prepare for their duty to help the two as Tsunade is being sent to Toph who Kami and the others say with her medical expertise and later with Naruto's assistance with his creations of all things he can help her regain the use of her sight while Naruto is being sent to the fire princess Azula as the goddesses say with his personality and caring nature he can keep her from falling into darkness._

_Through the three goddesses Naruto and Tsunade grew in leaps and bounds with they're skills. Naruto mastered his bending as did Tsunade who had a control of earth and water both of which fit her to a tee. They also learned about the Reishi and Reiatsu which let them use special abilities called Kido._

_When they weren't training they were learning about the history of the four nations and it seemed like there was absolutely no mention of the elemental nations or any of the past animals that resided before them as if the villages that resided were hidden unknown by humanity. The two had to admit the world was admittedly safer without them knowing about chakra again but knew it wasn't impossible for someone to have gained knowledge of the power they once possessed once upon a time and knew to use it only when necessary and to help the people they were assigned to assist._

_Over the time they were in limbo Naruto had completely bonded with the original Juubi making him exponentially more powerful with power in spades as his body adjusted to the surge in power. His muscles were compressed giving him a lithe swimmers physique, but everyone knew that if he hit you you'd be lucky to survive._

_**00 present time 00**_

"So we're leaving now?" Naruto asked as both he and Tsunade had been reduced in age to that of children possibly no older than six or seven.

Naruto's hair had darkened till it was midnight black with red streaks in it reaching his lower upper back with a bang being held together with a red bandage with another bang sweeping over his now grayish royal purple eye leaving the other visible as both bangs were as white as snow. He wore what most fire nation children wore black shorts and a red shirt under an open black vest with gold trimming he decided to forgo shoes and wear bandages instead. On his belt he had several pouches containing his kunai and shuriken while also holding several scrolls holding his weapons.

Tsunade had also changed looking much like she did when she was in the academy same for her hairstyle except it was perfect mix of blond and red. She wore the standard earth kingdom attire comprised of earth tone colors. Forest green slipper like shoes and black shorts a light green vest over a deep brown short sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy deep green shorts. Much like Naruto she had several large pouches to hold her supplies and seals to hold scrolls as well as weapons mainly medicinal supplies for use and the shinobi standard.

The three goddesses nodded as two portals opened up one in the middle of a forest in the fire nation capital and another in an alley outside the town Toph's family lived in

"That's right but don't worry Naruto-kun we'll see you two soon but with your stamina we'd advise you get a couple of mates because you're going to have stamina so immense the amount you had before makes a it look like a civilian by comparison…Who knows maybe Toph and Azula would join" Kami said making Naruto's eye twitch as he learned over the time that the goddess of life had a kinky side to her, Yami preferred rough and fast while Shini enjoyed soft and tender

Not giving a rebuttal he sighed after kissing the three on the lips before kissing Tsunade as well the two jumped through the portals as they closed

After a moment Yami said "Do you think we should have told them that the location the portal shows isn't always exact to where they land?"

Her two sisters were silent before they shrugged before Shinigami said "they'll figure that out"

The other two deities looked at Shinigami before they said in synchrony "…_You're a bitch you know that?_"

She shrugged she'd rather be a bitch with a cold stare than a kinky nympho any day besides Naruto said she made the sexy librarian look work when she wore her glasses with her hair in a bun

_**00 In the fire nation 00**_

*_**SPLASH**_* "AHHH Landed on my stomach son of a bitch!" Naruto complained swimming to shore grumbling holding his stomach

"Oh when I see those three again they are going to get it big time!" he grumbled using his water bending to remove the water from his clothes

Sighing he said walking through the forest "Oh well I just hope Tsunade had a easier landing and is at least close to Toph's location…Where the hell is the fire capital that's where Azula is"

_**00 with Tsunade 00**_

"_KYAAAAA! SOMETHING FAT GET IN MY WAY!_" all the animals heard as a loud thud with dust blocking they're view before they heard groaning as Tsunade got up brushing dust and twigs out of her hair

"I am so giving those bitches an ass whooping when I see them again…Ugh I just hope Naruto-koi had an easier landing" Tsunade said to herself looking around to see she was just outside past the bei fong home

"Well at least they put me in the right place" she muttered before hearing a scream making her run towards the sound to see a girl with milky green eyes being attacked causing her to earthbend the ground beneath them as they got sucked in up to they're heads

"You know boys I would think your mothers taught you better than to attack someone who can't fight back let alone someone who can't even see it coming" Tsunade said causing the girl to whip her head around to Tsunade's voice

"Who the hell are you bitch!" One man said getting a smirk from the woman

"I'm Tsunade Uzumaki Senju and I would think you had more common sense than to lay your hands on women" she said getting the others to growl at the fact a child is talking down to them

"Let us out of here flat chest so we can teach both you and the blind brat a lesson!" the first man said before the area was covered in killer intent making them all look to Tsunade who had an air of death around her

"_Flat chest….hehehehehehehe someone wants to die_" she muttered eerily as she stalked towards the three men before the alley way was filled with screams making the blind youth to wonder quietly who this mysterious woman was

_**00 months later 00**_

"Naruto come on me, Ty lee and Mai are heading to school" Naruto heard groaning sitting on his bed after putting on his uniform for the school

It's been little over two months since Naruto made it to the fire nation capital and saved Azula from a bandit who tried to kidnap her. For her family's thanks or more so the appreciation of her uncle Iroh, Azula and her mother after learning he was an orphan adopted him into the family.

"Alright alright keep your panties on" Naruto said tightening the bandages on his feet that's one thing he never liked were the shoes here they're were stiff and uncomfortable with little room if he had to wear footwear he'd wear sandals or his bandages shoes just feel restricting to him

From the other side of the door the princess of the fire nation couldn't help but blush as the door slid open. The young heiress had been friends with Naruto for months and couldn't help but fall for him as did her two friends since he didn't treat them like royalty but simply kids who wanted to enjoy life.

"Hiya foxy!" Ty lee said excitedly getting a chuckle from Naruto. She's always been full of energy and she tends to be a bit of an airhead. She tends to be at the circus from time to time as an gymnast and an acrobat due to her incredible sense of balance and flexibility and is capable of using a fighting style to block a benders chi for a time or possibly knocking them unconscious as well as her peculiar ability to see they're aura making him wonder if she has a diluted mutation of the byakugan.

"Hey" Mai said stoically as always. She never was the type to express herself due to her parents having that speak when spoken to attitude so she isn't very good at emotions. Granted Naruto has been working on that with her but he has found out that Mei has a talent with throwing weapons when a fly came by she clipped its wings with a needle by accident and grew interested in it ever since to the point she carries weapons at all times even in school thanks to her long sleeves.

"Hey girls ready to go? Although I may just fall asleep listening to the teacher drone on like usual" Naruto said making the three laugh he had a photographic memory and knew everything word for word down to the last detail but he was ridiculously lazy unless it was something he was interested in it he wouldn't do anything yet had the top scores in the academy much to everyone's surprise

"I still don't understand how you can sleep through class without the teacher noticing and still do so well as to get perfect scores if you don't study" Azula said with her friends nodding as they walked through the nation to the academy while Azula, Mei and Ty lee moved closer to him since he was the most desired among the girls they're age due to his air of authority and power that demanded respect

The various nobles made several attempts to get a marriage agreement between their daughters and him but each of them didn't really appeal to him since it was out of the desire for his bending ability and mastery over fire which made him very well known due to it being hotter than any flame while it lasted longer as well

As they got into the classroom Naruto sat between Ty lee and Mai with Azula in front of him while they started the day with the fire nation oath as Naruto sighed

'_I wonder when things are going to get interesting_' Naruto thought to himself as he toned out the teacher preach about the fire nations greatness including the genocide of the air nomads

_**00 Months later at the Fire Nation Arena 00**_

'…_.How did I get involved in this in the first damn place?_' Naruto thought standing in front of Azula's brother and younger double of Ozai. _Prince _Zuko of the fire nation.

The two were currently standing in front of thousands of fire nation citizens as both Naruto and Zuko stood back to back across from each other wearing just a pair of shorts

_**00 flashback last month 00**_

_Naruto had been practicing his bending in the training grounds of forest with Azula while also helping Mai and Ty Lee with they're styles of fighting like he always did like he did while training with Iroh. It always intrigued him on how quick those three improved when training with him. _

_For Ty Lee fighting style was once so rigid but now she used her natural flexibility and reflexes to bend at amazing angles while blocking a person's chi keeping them from bending a frightening ability to those who count solely on they're bending._

_For Mai she took to learning of the different long range weapons and toxins so she can keep a target down after they're hit. It took a bit of work but she can hit practically any target that she can see while she's also slowly learning a close combat style that fits her a rather slow task but she's improving._

_Now Azula as much as he hates the word is a prodigy of the highest caliber. Her bending was incredible and her ability to improvise was impressive. It took a bit of time to teach her that everything her father says isn't absolute. After her mother left some time ago her father showed his true colors and that he didn't care for his daughter since she was too much like her mother even though her skills as a fire bender were above anyone else in the nation...well second to him and third to Iroh._

_After that her father pretty much went out of his way to show his displeasure of being around her. Naruto and Iroh took to training her in her bending since Ozai figured that an orphan and a failure of a fire bender who couldn't take over Omashu training the accident was a grand idea as failures should stick together while he tried to keep her under his thumb by making her think she would regain her noble honor and his affection by doing as what he said. _

"_Great job Azula take five and relax you've deserved it tomorrow we'll work on the more advanced moves later. Did you decide on what weapon you'd take up on? I mean you've got a good close combat fighter and can fight without your bending but if someone's got a weapon it would be good to know something" Naruto said with his hair in a ponytail as he joined Ty lee and Mai by the lake while Azula sat next to him _

"_I was thinking either knives or a sword of some kind" she said getting a nod not pressuring her into anything when a large fireball came towards them before Naruto destroyed it before sending a black fireball at the one who threw it _

"_My my Zuzu awfully pathetic of you to attack someone when they're not paying attention. Makes me wonder if your some thug instead of a prince" Naruto said with a grin while Azula and the others watched as her brother Zuko walked in from the forest with a sneer_

"_I don't have to say anything to a moneyless peasant like you I just wanted to see how my darling sister is doing" he said sarcastically making Naruto roll his eyes. Zuko always was arrogant, manipulative, and uncaring just like his father. It also didn't help with the fact that his mother didn't like the fact he was taking after his father while Azula was given all the affection._

"_That maybe true Zuzu but I do. I thought it was beneath royalty to attack someone when they're guard is down. You know honor of the crown and all that" Naruto said getting under his skin as zuko growled _

_Neither Naruto or Zuko didn't see eye to eye. Naruto didn't like how Zuko tried to constantly put Azula down or try to make her feel weak while he followed in his father's footsteps and Naruto already knew that he was far too gone to be saved._

"_Heh you think your better than me trash" he said condescendingly unaware of the fact that naruto was indeed better than him by far_

"_I don't think Zuko I know I am far better than you by leagues in fact" Naruto said with a grin standing in front of Zuko face to face_

"_If that is what you believe I challenge you to an Agni Kai in a week" Zuko said with a scowl _

"_A week hell I'll give you a month so you can come up with a valid enough excuse to daddy on why you lost" Naruto said getting a snort as Zuko nodded before turning away in the forest _

"_Naruto are you insane!" Azula said thinking her brother was going to hurt him getting an eye roll from Naruto while Mai and Ty lee were wondering the same thing_

"_Azula your Uncle and I have been training you and I'm better than him who is better than your father I have little to no doubt I can win against some spoiled brat who is barely better than normal fire benders" Naruto said with confidence _

"_I just hope you know what you're doing Naruto" Mai said secretly praying he won since Zuko has been an ass talking down about her family for years and needs that boy to get a lesson in humility _

_**00 Back in the stadium 00**_

'_Oh right…that's how I ended up here_' Naruto thought standing up as Zuko did when they turned to face each other as Naruto schooled his features going back to his times at war.

The two bowed as Ozai announced for the fight to commence allowing Zuko to launch a stream of fire at Naruto who simply side stepped it going forward launching a arc of black fire screaming across the floor making Zuko dodge when he looked down to see the damage Naruto's flames can do to the steel floor compared to any normal flame seeing it was still licking the floor.

"Still wish to continue Zuko? I'd hate to embarrass you in front of daddy" Naruto said coldly getting a ball of fire in return which Naruto snuffed out as Naruto launched a wave of fire that reached the stands in height making Zuko run back until he created a sphere of fire protecting him for a moment until it dispersed with Naruto holding a dagger made of fire to his throat

The look in naruto's eyes sent chills down Zuko's spine much like his voice did the populace watching even his father who sat wide eyed seeing as he trained Zuko himself for many years since he found Azula to be a lost cause since she took after her mother

"I pronounce the winner to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Ozai announced with a growl as Naruto dispelled the flames in his hands as he bowed to Zuko who walked away in a huff making Naruto shrug when he was hugged by Ty Lee, Azula and Mai while Iroh gave him a firm pat on the back

"I am proud of you Naruto but I must say I've never seen flames so strong except from a dragon. How is that?" Iroh asked looking at the floor seeing that the flames are still there while Naruto's hands and feet aren't even burnt

"I haven't the slightest idea really uncle. I just think it's one of those one in a million things on how my flames are this way" Naruto said with a shrug while Naruto turned to the girls who were still hugging him with a smirk

"You know girls if I didn't know any better I'd say you were feeling me up…Azula, Mai Ty Lee I'm talking about you" he said with a grin making them jump back with a blush getting a laugh from Iroh

"You never know I saw your parents and heard how positively they talk about you Naruto you may just get a surprising result in the future" Iroh said walking away making Naruto smirk

"I gotta say I am rather hurt you had so little faith in me winning against some pampered brat" He said with s fake whimper getting Azula and Mai to roll their eyes while Ty Lee hugged him

"Awww I believed in you foxy I knew you could do it! You two should be ashamed of yourselves holding so little doubt" she said patting his head as his eyes grew larger

"Look at his aura it's a dingy grey because of your doubts shame on you both" she said holding him much to the other girl's ire while he grinned like a lunatic as they all walked out of the arena while Ozai watch in contempt and contemplation

_**00 Timeskip 00**_

'_Ugh why the hell is the palace so fucking big? Gotta have a map just so I can get to the kitchen to get a glass of water_' Naruto thought in the dead of night when he saw a light flame making him follow it

"Ursa? What are you doing up so late?" Naruto asked rounding the corner making her turn to face him

"I-I was just saying goodnight to Azula she couldn't sleep so I helped her and now I'm going to go back to my room" she said quickly only for Naruto to raise an eyebrow seeing the bag by the door

"And I suppose the bag is your laundry you forgot about? I'm no fool Ursa what's going on really I can tell you're lying" he said narrowing his eyes causing the older woman to sigh

"Ozai exiled me from the kingdom I was just visiting one last time to say goodbye to my daughter…Naruto can you make me a promise" she asked getting a nod

"A serious promise on your honor" she said getting a nod from him as he straightened up

"Don't tell Azula. I fear if she found out she wouldn't take it well and until Ozai is off the throne she'll be better off so please Naruto until Ozai is gone could you keep her safe…for me?" she said getting a nod from him

Giving him a letter she said "Thank you Naruto please give this to her when this is over and tell her I love her very much…You'll look out for her won't you?"

He grinned "Of course! We Uzumaki's never go back on our word. And since you're giving things to me let me give this to you"

Reaching into his pocket he unsealed one of his many tri-pronged kunai and gave it to her and a scroll saying "This is for you. The scroll will transfer messages from the one you have now to me and vice versa. While the kunai acts as a beacon letting me know where you are"

Closing her hand around the kunai and scroll he said "I pray to the spirits for your safety Ursa. While Ozai kicked you out of the kingdom Azula looked forward to spending some time with you now that you have to leave she's going to be devastated…I just hope things will turn out better…for both of you"

She nodded kissing his forehead before pulling her hood back up as she hastily made her way through the palace for the last time making Naruto growl silently cursing Ozai for this before pocketing the letter as he proceeded to return to his room the desire for water no longer appealing to him as it once had

* * *

_**Hyoton: **_**Well I think that's a decent spot to stop the chapter as the next will be like how the show started. Some may have noticed how I pretty much just swapped Azula's and Zuko's Fate. Well to be honest I never liked Zuko sure he was a nice guy but I felt that Azula just had a rougher time. Her mother never truly taking care of her, her father trying to make her in his image and having to live up to so many expectations that the only people who were there for her were ty lee and Mai but they didn't actively try and change her.**

**In my opinion I just feel like Azula would have made a better person than Zuko did since all he did was brood and such while Azula didn't really get much air time as a character to me at least she didn't. Like if they gave her more time she could have become an ally or a mutual friend at the least with the Gaang.**

**Well for the next story I'll post I'm going to write the names on scraps of paper and I'll pick one of them with my eyes closed so I'll let you all know when it's posted. And for those interested in the street fighter story pm either me or Scarface101 for the info if your interested since I'm horrible with streetfighter knowledge except to me juri, chun-li, cammy, viper, sakura and elsa are the sexiest girls in a fighting game I've seen **

**Hyoton out**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hyoton: As promised I'm giving the next update towards The Fire Queen's Guard which starts at the first episode of the series. But to be honest the episode was relatively short in my opinion so if the chapter seems short to you all I do apologize in advance. Anyways here's the update leave a review…no flames.**_

_**Summary**_**: The savior of the fourth Shinobi war has been chosen to be involved in another war where continents are divided at war. But his focus is to help bring a girl get out of the corrupt clutches of her father. Watch as the Sage of six paths himself are saves the princess of the fire nation from corruption.**

**Note: God-like/Genius/Cold/Calculative/All Elemental Bending Naruto/Chakra using Naruto/Juubi Naruto/Multi-Bloodline Naruto/Reiatsu using Naruto/Juubigan (EMS/Rinnegan/Byakugan)/Chakra Chains **

**Elements from: Bleach/Naruto/Avatar the last Air bender**

**Bashing: Ozai/Zuko/Bei Fong family**

* * *

_**00 Sea of the southern water tribe 00**_

'_Grrr where the hell is this avatar for fuck sake!_' a black haired teen thought standing at the helm of a fire nation steam ship thought in irritation practicing her kata's for her swordsmanship wielding a pair of dual dao swords with the blades gleaming in the moonlight as she danced across the ship.

The teen held an air of nobility and grace about her as she wore her sleep attire consisting of a pair of shorts and a top with a new addition of a burn scar across her left cheek just under her eye as a sign of her exile from her father years ago. She was exiled when she was twelve and has traveled with her trusted friends all over the world looking for the boy who vanished for over one hundred years for the last two years.

Standing still she felt a familiar warmth spread through her as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist when she heard "_You know Azula-hime when the moon come up it's usually time to sleep_"

"I could say the same about you ninja boy" she said as she turned to see her fiancée of four years Naruto wearing a pair of sleep pants. As her Uncle Iroh said not even a month later Mai's parents, her father and Ty Lee's parents came to him with marriage contracts to establish relations and he accepted without question and loved them equally doing loving gestures.

He also told them his past which took them some time to accept until he showed them as he made three clones that turned into them. It turns out that when he marks them when they're ready they'll end up having access to the power that was once used by everyone.

Kissing her neck getting a moan he said "I know but I didn't feel you in the bed so I came to check up on you…Something on your mind?"

She sighed leaning into him saying "I can't help but feel annoyed. You know when you told us that we were to assist the avatar I thought that we would run into him and help him…but so far all we've done for the past two years was travel the world with uncle and not find hide or hair of the avatar…I just wish he or she would show up"

Rubbing her shoulders he said "Azula-hime all things happen when it's necessary. Besides before we join I want to test this avatar and see what he or she is like. We need to see if things go down we can trust the avatar to do the difficult jobs"

Knowing what he meant she nodded yawning making him chuckle "Come on hime I doubt that the avatar is going show up tonight"

"Wanna bet?" She said making him raise an eyebrow with a shrug agreeing as she got close to his ear

"_Good and when I win the bet since this is technically a new day we have until midnight tonight until the bet is over. And when I win you will do what I tell you tonight_" she said huskily walking into the room making him watch her shaking his head

'_I love the strangest women_' he thought chuckling before joining her in the joined bed they shared with Mai and Ty Lee getting in the bed they instantly felt him in his spot as they took a place

* * *

_**00 The next morning 00**_

"Naruto where do you think he could possibly be?" Azula asked as Naruto stood at the helm shrugging as he turned to her with Mai and Ty Lee showing his eyes changed completely where they were completely purple with six rings spreading from the pupil and several tomoe on the rings

He shrugged before hopping down saying "I don't know girls. I'm sensing a strong energy and it's like a dull beacon but I know he's here in the south pole…but it's faint and drifting"

Faint?" Iroh said walking up handing them some tea to warm up even though they wore they're warmest clothes they still couldn't beat the chill even Naruto was forced to wear shoes in these conditions

Naruto nodded saying "Yeah I can't explain it but I would guess that the avatar is either really old and his chi is fading or…"

"Or? Or what?" Mai said getting a sigh as he flashed his eyes as the veins on the side of his head bulged before the rings faded as his eyes were just a faded purple color

"Or he could have put himself in a suspended animation one hundred years ago" he said before he squinted his eyes looking over the horizon as his eyes returned to normal

"Suspended animation? What's that?" Mai asked getting a shrug

"Basically you want to preserve something you would freeze it at a low enough temperature to ensure that whatever is frozen will remain unchanged even though something would age or decay in most cases something that's been put in suspended animation would prevent that making it look as it always did" he explained getting nods

"So if he did it over one hundred years ago it's safe to assume that he couldn't be any older than us or around that?" Ty Lee said getting a nod

"So how would we go about finding him if he did get out hypothetically what would we look out for?" Iroh said making him think

"Well one of the most obvious signs would be his nationality…the last avatar was avatar Roku so this avatar would be an airbender so he was around before the attack on the nomads. The second factor would be things would greatly differ from what he once knew, places that were once well known will either no longer exist or have changed greatly as well as the culture" he said when a beam of light rose from the far horizon when Azula cut him a triumphant grin making his shoulders sag

"I win dear husband" she said making him drop his head

Ty lee giggled while Mai laughed lightly as Iroh chuckled before he saw where the light was coming from saying "That appears to be coming from the Southern Water tribe"

"So more snow and ice?" Naruto said getting a nod making him sigh in disappointment

"I miss when the land was how it was before…granted practically every place was involved in war and senseless violence but Yuki no Kuni wasn't this cold…or separated" Naruto said as they set they're course for the southern water tribe

* * *

_**00 Southern Water tribe 00**_

"Sokka your being paranoid how do you know he's fire nation?" a dark skinned girl said to her brother both wearing thick blue clothes as they watched a bald boy just sneeze before flying into the air

"I just know Katara. I don't trust him for all we know that light could have let them know where we are?!" he said to his little sister getting an annoyed sigh from his sister

"Please Sokka when did fire nation soldiers have air benders and let alone a soldier who's twelve years old?" she said seeing him try to make an excuse before she and her brother were lead by the boy to his companion a sky bison

"You mean to tell me this thing is going to get us to our tribe and how is that?" Sokka said skeptically as Aang grinned

"We're going to fly there. Appa Yip Yip!" the boy said snapping the reigns when the boy did so the creature jumped in the air only for it to belly flop into the water

The dark skinned boy couldn't help but give a snide comment before he got hit by his sister "Oh yes _sooo magical_"

* * *

_**00 Fire Nation ship 00**_

"Naruto do you think one of your paths can do some recon?" Azula said getting a shrug as he opened formed a clone that looked just like him as he gave him orders

"I need you to head to the water tribe further ahead. The avatar might be there just maintain surveillance and be sure to let us know where he or she might be you got that" he said getting a nod from him with a grin before he hopped off the ship running across the water

"You know I still can't help but be amazed by the abilities of your time" Iroh said getting a shrug from Naruto

"Trust me when I say that making clones isn't the only thing we were capable of. It's one of the reason's I took that away because the power people held began to corrupt everyone in some sense or another until rules that used to apply to everyone stopped for others with children killing children, families being ruined…I put that to an end" he explained as he sighed

"But what made you put that to an end though?" Ty Lee asked getting a sigh as he scratched the back of his head

"That's a story that I'll tell you all at another time…trust me it's a long one and there are too many parts if I leave something out you'll be confused on where one part started and where the other began" he said getting into the lotus position as he reactivated his Rinnegan

* * *

_**00 With clone Naruto 00**_

'_Naruto I've made it to the village…And I have to say this isn't so bad I mean not like Yuki no Kuni back in our day but still nice…like a simple tribe away from trouble_' he thought to his creator

'_Good do you see anything or anyone out of the ordinary?_' he asked getting a mental shrug from the double as he stood on top of a tower made of snow before he sweat dropped

'_Um…other than the giant multi-legged bison, a little bald kid with a blue arrow on his head matching the arrow on the bison's head_' he replied seeing the little boy fly around on a glider

'_Alright maintain surveillance and keep me posted…We'll make it to your position in a day due to all this ice_' Naruto thought getting another mental nod as the mental transmission was cut as he continued to watching with a bored yawn

'_Wish I got to stay on a cushy ship with heat_' the clone thought with a sniff stifling a sneeze

* * *

_**00 Back with Naruto 00**_

Opening his eyes he said stretching "Well girls good news the avatar is there…Down side while watching through my clones eyes we won't be getting to the tribe due to the way being blocked by ice even if me, Iroh, Azula and the other fire benders kept melting the ice we won't reach the land until midnight tonight at the least"

They groaned as Azula sighed "Well that is a bit of a disappointment…How do you know your clone won't be seen though?"

He shrugged as he said "Well I'm not really worried. I mean I'm trained in stealth and my clones have my all my skills so if they're told to stay out of sight then it's fine"

She shrugged saying "I suppose your make a decent point but I just wish we could get there sooner"

Putting a hand on her shoulder Naruto, her uncle, Mai and Ty lee said together making her roll her eyes "_The fire nation wasn't built in a day Azula_"

Rolling her eyes she said "You all planned that one didn't you?"

They shrugged making her groaned before she walked off to tell the captain about the ice as Iroh saw he ran out of tea saying "I'm going to make some more tea do either of you wish for more?"

They nodded raising they're cups as Naruto felt Iroh's tea was the greatest thing in the world and something neither of them would pass up for the world

"Sooo Foxy what was the bet Azula was talking about" Ty Lee asked with Mai just as curious wanting to know the same

"Last night Azula was frustrated that we haven't found the avatar when I told her he might not show up from last night to tonight and in the end I now have to do what she tells me when she tells me" he explained getting a snort from Mai

"You know for someone who claimed his luck was supposed to be legendary you seem to be pretty bad at betting" she said monotonously getting a mock glare from her husband as she returned it with a small smile while Ty Lee giggled

"You know Naruto the more you talk about your past the more I wonder what it was like" Ty lee said getting a shrug from him

"It isn't all that glamorous compared to my time especially with everyone being trained how to sneak in and out of someone's home in the middle of the night to take people's children or lives" he said with a shrug as they gulped

Iroh returning with more tea as Azula quickly joined them taking a cup as she sighed "The captain won't listen to me when I tell him that with the ice we won't be getting anywhere"

Raising an eyebrow Naruto said "Oh really he won't now?"

Downing his tea quickly Naruto walked to the where the captain was making the four look at each other with a questioning glance

"I wonder what he's going to do" Azula asked getting a raised eyebrow and a countdown when they heard Naruto chew out the captain

"It frightens me on how he can go from as nice as can be to as frightening as a pack of saber tooth moose lions" Iroh said getting a nod from the others when Naruto came down with a grin on his face

"So? Did he change his mind?" Azula said getting a grin from Naruto

"Yeah you'd imagine what the proper words can do to motivate a guy" Naruto said with his grin in place

"You threatened him didn't you?" Azula said blankly getting a smile from him when his and the others stomach growled

After a moment of silence he said "Who's hungry?"

The four couldn't raise their hands fast enough as they left for the dining hall

* * *

_**00 With clone Naruto 00**_

'_Grrr I hate boss he gets to stay where it's warm and I'm forced to stay in the middle of the damn cold with nothing to fucking eat….If he wasn't me I'd roast him!_' the clone thought maintaining watch on the avatar as he entertained the masses

'_I haven't even heard a single thing about him learning the elements and instead the kid would rather ride some bloody penguins! If this is who is fated to save the world we are all royally screwed_' the clone thought taking a bite of his fish as he snuck into the camp of the water tribe to gather enough wood to prepare a meal

Setting up the mental connection the clone thought '_yo boss you there?_'

Getting a groan he heard '_Yeah I'm here what's your update?_'

Rolling his eyes watching the avatar he replied '_It's safe to say that this avatar…is either irresponsible or he has a lack of common sense_'

'_Why do you say that?_' the original thought curiously

'_He hasn't done anything to gain knowledge of the events that transpired, hasn't done anything to learn if there was anyone to teach him water bending or has yet to leave to go to the other lands to learn earth or fire_' the clone replied getting a groan from the creator

'_So we have a child with zero experience in earthbending, waterbending or firebending and only air bending to show for it despite being frozen in ice for a hundred years and he has no interest in learning the others? Fan-fucking-tastic_' Naruto thought as the cloned grinned

'_I'll let you know if a find anything else out boss_' he thought as the original nodded before he disconnected the communication

* * *

_**00 dining hall 00**_

"Well that's just horribly disappointing" Naruto said getting their attention as they finished they're meal

"What is it Naruto?" Iroh asked getting a yawn from Naruto as he set up his paisho table

"It would seem the avatar isn't taking his job seriously" Naruto said getting questioning glances from the others

"Why is that Naruto?" Ty Lee questioned getting a shrug

"Well he hasn't done anything to learn what's happened over the past hundred years, or if there was anyone around to teach him waterbending" he said getting raised eyebrows from the others

"What about earth and fire?" Mai said getting a shake of the head

"He doesn't know those either. It would seem he just doesn't want to do his job because he hasn't done anything to leave despite being there for what seems to be a couple hours and is instead entertaining the masses with his airbending tricks" he explained with a sigh

"That's disconcerting to say the least…how will we get him to start his mission?" Azula said watching him close his eyes before shrugging

"Make him realize that the fire nation is a threat to not only himself but the other nations and have him go find an earth and water bender. We can get you to be a firebender teacher for him when they come across Tsunade" he said getting a nod from the others as they agreed with him

"How are we going to do that though? I mean it's not like we can sit him down and just say 'hey you need to take your job seriously or every innocent person is going to die because of you' you know?" Mai said getting a shrug as they sat in silence

"maybe we perform a mach attack on the tribe? I mean no strike to kills or injure just cause some damage to the surroundings make a few close calls nothing more as we push the people in one area while we cause some damage around us so the avatar realizes the fire nation as they are will only bring more violence…It's not my favorite idea but at the moment but it's all we can do" he said solemnly getting a depressed air as Iroh sighed

"As much as I detest the idea of involving innocent lives this is the only thing we can do to make him realize the severity of today's times. I agree with him if we can make him understand then he will be more willing to take his job seriously" Iroh said getting a nod from the others as they looked out the window as Mai, Ty Lee and Azula pretended to yawn

"Well uncle it's time we all went to bed and we can't sleep without our pillow" Azula said with a grin which Naruto returned with a blank look as they dragged him out of the room by his arms

He said in a hush so Iroh could hear "_Help oh the humanity I'm being kidnapped by three beautiful girls what is a man to do? Oh temptresses please be merciful as you are kind_"

Chuckling Iroh shook his head watching the four vanish from the room stroking his beard thinking '_I just hope those four think to keep the noise down_'

* * *

_**00 Main bedroom lemon 00**_

Pulling him into the room the girls pushed him on the bed sitting up he said "Um…girls what are you doing?"

As he asked he couldn't help but stare as they shed their clothes until they were reduced to they're under clothes as Mai wore a pair of black panties and a fishnet top, Azula wore a red pair of panties and wrap for a bra with her hair down, while Ty Lee was wearing just a pair of pink panties all of which had low C-cup breast with they're nipples standing at attention.

Ty Lee said with a purr "It's soo cold here in the water tribe and we really want to get warm"

Gulping as they crawled up the bed Mai said "and even though you're really warm we need to get _really_ warm"

Finishing they're sentence Azula said using her claws as she crawled up removing his shirt and pants "And what better way than to share body heat and we've been wanting to do this for a while but chose against it until now"

Grunting as Azula heated her palm rubbing it against his clothed crotch while Mai proceeded to kiss him getting a moan of disappointment from Ty lee who quickly stopped when Naruto started kneading her ass

"Ohh foxy your hands are so warm" Ty lee moaned as he slipped his fingers into her slit while Mai crawled down pulling his underwear down to show his already erect 12'' long and 2'' thick member standing at attention with Mai and Azula licking both sides of his throbbing member getting a groan

Pulling Ty lee over to him she straddled his face while Naruto licked and sucked on her slit causing her to moan while rocking her hips as Mai and Azula continued to work his shaft while bringing they're asses over towards him allowing him to finger they're slits which he charged with small doses of raiton chakra making the two jump every now and again

Making sure to not leave her out he focused chakra into his tongue that swirled inside her slit making her shake as she leaned down helping mai and azula as the three felt him twitch just like them knowing they were reaching they're end

Hitting they're end the four came as the three lapped up his seed with a moan while he groaned as the three girls got up sitting on either side of him as he sat up on the edge of the bed

"So who gets to go first?" Mai asked looking between her two friends while removing her fishnet top

"I will since we did agree that I would go first when we chose to" Azula said getting a snort from Mai and Ty lee

"Excuse me Azula but that was when you said when you become fire lord and you're not fire lord yet so we have to find another way" Ty lee said getting a nod from Mai while Azula growled

"Fine what do you two suggest?" Azula said in a huff wanting to have gotten the first ride

"Rock paper scissors?" Ty lee suggested getting a shrug as they started the game with Mai taking second, Azula taking third and Ty lee taking first much to the others annoyance as she cheered

"Alright I get to go first!" Ty lee said jumping around getting an annoyed look from the other two

"Just go already I want my turn and Azula is most likely going to say screw if you don't screw him" Mai said pointing to Azula who was eyeing Naruto who was currently feeling like a piece of meat at the moment

"Oh sorry well Naruto if you won't mind" Ty lee said pushing him on his back before she hovered over the throbbing member as she lowered her hips as the head was fully entered in her tunnel

"hmmm it's so big" Ty lee moaned as she lowered herself completely as she shook feeling his head slightly pry open her cervix

"How does it feel?" Azula asked curious as she saw the look of pleasure form on her friends face

"better than anything in the world" Ty lee panted as she twirled her hips as she gave Naruto the go ahead to start moving as well with him putting his hands on her slim waist as the two started slow as ty lee moaned and groaned feeling the head pry her open more

Going faster ty lee clawed his chest as she leaned forward huffing as she said "more…faster…harder!"

Complying he sped up his thrusts as every time he met her descent a loud clapping was heard when he did it too hard she screamed in orgasmic pleasure making him think while he shot his second thick load into her biting her neck '_I'm lucky I placed those permanent silencing seals around here_'

"Alright Ty lee you had your turn get off" Azula said wanting to get Mai to get her turn and hurry so she can enjoy herself

"Yeah Ty lee hurry I want my turn and fast" mai said as she and azula grabbed both of her arms and lifted her off getting a loud moan as Ty lee shook her head not wanting to get off as she was fully removed his juices spilled out with a black fox formed on her collar bone with a pleasurable expression on her face lying on the bed

"Mind if I take the lead on this one?" Mai said timidly getting a shrug from him as he sat up letting her kiss him as she completely impaled herself on his member letting out a silent scream as her hymen broke clean through

'_I knew I should have taken those gymnastic lessons from Ty lee when she offered to teach me so I'd lose that thing!_' she thought still kissing him as she pressed herself against him tightly while lifting her hips slowly before dropping feeling him hit reach her depths with a moan while kissing his neck getting a growl from him as she sped up

Getting into it she yelled in pleasure feeling him fill her up completely as he massaged her breasts as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down gently grinding it with his teeth

"Oh spirits!" Mai moaned going faster slamming her hips onto his with full force panting as Azula fingered herself thinking '_spirits he came twice and he's still going…I hope I get my turn though by ty lee and Mai's expression it's amazing_'

"Oh Naruto i-It feels so good!" Mai moaned before she leaned back as Naruto landed on top of her letting him trust harder making the stoic girl scream in pleasure as he moved like a piston while she wrapped her arms around his neck

"n-Naruto…I-I'm cumming!" she screamed as Naruto buried his face in her neck biting her like he had ty lee erupting inside her as she howled spraying his waist with her juices

Azula almost combust into flames from her waiting as she finally got her turn as Naruto removed himself from the stoic teen who have gone comatose from the intense orgasm she experienced as Naruto laid her on the bed

"Are you ready Naruto?" Azula asked apprehensively getting a soft smile from Naruto as he kissed her softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer with his still rigid member placed between each other making her moan from the heat coming from it

Huskily she whispered with a growl and half lidded eyes "_I want you inside me Naruto. Now!_"

Chuckling he kissed her again while he used one of his free hands to guide her slit over his member before pulling his lips away saying "Are you sure you want to continue? I won't be mad if you don't"

Shaking her head she hovered over it for a while longer before she attentively lowered her hips suppressing a shiver feeling his warmth touch her before lowering herself more until the head was consumed in her tight tunnel

She shook slightly feeling the fire in her slowly resonate with his as they're bodies grew warmer making the two pant from the heat as sweat started to form on the two she lowered herself completely onto his member with a slight hiss feeling walls squirm and squeeze against his member trying to make itself form around him perfectly

Adjusting she said "I want you to be as rough as you want don't stop"

Nodding he grabbed her firm ass lifting her up before bringing her down roughly as he met her forced descent with every upward thrust getting a loud lustful moan as he got harder with his thrusts getting a loud yell as she hit her second orgasm of the night

Falling back he said "Why don't you take the lead for a bit"

Whimpering she tried to move only to shake as she rose herself till the head remained before letting herself fall completely taking him inside her as she continued the process finally getting into it but was slowly feeling that knot in her stomach tighten

Resting she said quietly "_N-Naruto I-I'm going to cum…I want to cum together_"

Nodding he grabbed her ass again after slapping it a few times getting a lustful cry as both cheeks were reddened when her forced her on her back and started to thrust harder and faster than before Naruto felt his limit come to before roughly burying himself to the hilt as they howled as the two erupted with Naruto filling her up to the brim with his burning seed biting her neck increasing the force of her orgasm

* * *

_**00 lemon over folks 00**_

Rolling around with Azula on top of him still inserted the two huffed as Mai and Ty lee felt the bed stop pulling themselves closer to him as Azula grabbed the blanket with Azula weakly kissing him with a satisfied sigh

"love you Naruto" the three said making him smile kissing each of them on the forehead making them sigh

"love you all too" he said closing his eyes letting sleep claim them as the room fell into silence save for the sound of a set of soft snoring

* * *

_**00 next morning 00**_

"Well it seems someone had a nice sleep" Iroh said seeing Naruto walk out with a grin on his face as Naruto had a blush creep onto his face with steam coming from him

"Hehe yeah it was a nice sleep I suppose" Naruto said avoiding the aged bender's eyes much to his amusement

"We'll be reaching the southern water tribe in a few hours" Iroh said getting a nod from him as Mai, Ty lee and Azula came out with a noticeable limp and a blush on they're face

"Enjoy yourselves?" Iroh asked getting nods from the three girls as he chuckled as he told them of what he told Naruto

"Good we can prepare but we have to remember no killing or harming just collateral damage" Naruto said getting a nod from the others as Azula went to the captain of the benders to relay orders with Naruto going into a meditative state

* * *

_**00 with clone Naruto 00**_

'_man twenty four hours and nothing exciting except watching a kid do some barely passable wind manipulation…I hate boss sometimes_' the clone thought having kept post for the entire day and night watching the small village

'_Oh you hate me do you? Well then I was going to tell you that we're reaching the village and ask if you wanted to do me a small favor but I guess I can do it myself_' the clone jumped hearing the original talk to him

'_H-h-hey boss I didn't know you were there hehehe…what do you need me to do?_' the clone thought getting a mental grin

'_I thought as much and yes I do have something for you to do my excitable duplicate. You see our mission is to make the avatar realize that so long as the fire nation is under its current leadership things are only going to get worse. And what better way than to cause some destruction to property to fish him out and take action._' The creator said getting a questioning look expression by the clone

'_so cause some collateral destruction to fish the avatar out and make him see that the fire nation is bad as it is. I'm guessing we can't cause harm to the people?_' the clone thought getting a splitting migraine

'_no I want you to kill everyone in sight. OF COURSE WE DON'T WANT TO HARM THE CIVILIANS! We are only going to strike fear into them that's it when you sense me get there dispel_' Naruto ordered getting a nod from the double as Naruto broke the connection

Grumbling as he removed the ringing in his ears heading to the village '_hard ass_'

'_I heard that_' he jumped from the sudden voice in his head making him catch himself before falling to the ground

* * *

_**00 with team Azula 00**_

"How are things on your clones end Naruto?" Azula asked getting a sigh from her husband

"Well save for him being a smart ass fine. I told him to do some subtle damage that will catch they're attention and when he senses us reach the village he's to dispel. He should have done a substantial amount of damage by then" Naruto said getting a nod

Pulling the three girls closer he said quietly "_It seems you've also regained your chakra networks so when we get somewhere quiet and secluded I'll begin training you once we get the chance but for the time being when you guys go to bed you're going to have some seals put on you_"

"_Seals?_" Mai asked getting a nod from him as he explained what they were as they were simply gravity and resistance seals to make them stronger and faster since they're reserves were already massive

"_Princess Azula!_" they heard as they turned to see a guard coming towards her

"What is it?" Said heiress said getting a gulp seeing her narrowed eyes

"Well?!" she said making him shake before he said quickly

"W-w-w-We will be arriving on the water tribes land in a matter of moments your majesty" he said getting a nod from her as he ran off with a dust trail behind him getting a snort from Naruto

"Some people are rather spineless huh?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the others present

"Well people we better get ready for quite the show the warriors know to only attack the buildings right?" Naruto asked getting a nod before Azula lit her hand with blue fire with a few flecks of black dancing in it

"If they know better than they know not to go against orders" she said getting a grin from Naruto loving to see her sadistic side to her

"Well then let's put on a show then shall we?" Naruto said seeing the village on the horizon with the others preparing as well

* * *

_**00 in the water tribe 00**_

"What's going on!?" Aang shouted seeing the homes of the various water tribesmen catch fire or explode when Sokka rounded on him

"I knew we couldn't trust you! You were helping the fire nation and you led them to us!" he shouted reaching for his boomerang as Aang pulled his glider out

"_Oh don't blame the avatar water boy he was as unknowing of this as you were_" they heard to see the fire nation ship stop at the end of the village as Naruto, Azula, Mai Ty lee and Iroh with the various fire benders on the ship arrive

"What do you want?!" the warrior said getting a snort from Azula

"Why the avatar of course we felt a powerful energy and knew it could only be you. So are you going to come peacefully or are we going to get rough?" Azula said rhetorically as she said her practiced speech for several years

"I don't know what you're talking about the avatar died one hundred years ago" Sokka said making the air bender look away making the four sigh

Shaking her head she said to her team "I guess we'll just have to flush him out"

Turning to her troops she said "flush him out destroy bit of property until he shows"

They nodded before launching several bursts of fire at the village getting frightened screams from the populace

"Hey stop it!" Aang yelled running towards them while Sokka and Katara yelled for him to stay back

"Oh and why should we kid?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

He looked around seeing the people cowering in a crowed afraid making him sigh saying "Your looking for me right? Well if I come with you…you have to leave them alone"

Looking over his shoulder he saw the girls nod making him shrug "Fine kid I'm a man of my word you come with us and we'll leave them alone"

He nodded as Azula called for the invading forces to return Naruto put some shackles on him as they led him onto the ship leaving appa behind

* * *

_**00 prison hold 00**_

Chained up with his hands bound in a metal prison Aang said subdued to the four in front of him "Why are you doing this?"

They shrugged as Naruto said neutrally "the fire lord wishes to expand his power but with you around you're a threat to him. When he gained word the avatar was still around he feared you coming around and stopping him…but for a child who refuses to take his responsibilities seriously I seriously believe he doesn't have much to worry over"

With his head low Azula continued for him "Seriously I don't believe you're the avatar or worthy of the title. A hundred years ago you were reincarnated as you are to stop a threat to the balance of the world but you chose to run and hide when everyone needed you. Lives ruined, friendships and bonds destroyed…all because you didn't want to step up and everyone is paying for your irresponsibility"

"I mean no offense kid but you left a lot of people hurt praying and thinking you'd show up only to get crushed when you did nothing while letting the fire nation declare war on them and enslave many of them while you had a nice little hundred year nap" Naruto said noticing the boy flinched he pressed on

"So why did you just vanish? Too much of a coward? Or was it because you just didn't care about the lives of others but only cared for yourself?" he said not getting a response making him and the others sigh

"Oh well not like it matters now once we make it to the fire lord you'll either be executed or imprisoned till the day you die. No skin off our noses either way really you might as well get comfy avatar because this is the best you're going to get before we reach the fire lord" Naruto said walking out of the room with the others leaving him alone with his glider out of reach

* * *

_**00 Outside the room 00**_

"Do you think you were a little harsh Naruto?" Iroh asked getting a shrug from the ancient as they walked through the halls

"I don't know I guess I let my own frustrations get the better of me. I mean before the avatar came around I was his and by connection all past avatars predecessor as the child of prophecy and when I had to step up to the plate I fought and did what I had to while he ran causing all this to happen" Naruto said with a sigh before he stretched

"Besides I didn't lock his shackles if he wants to take his job seriously then he'll break out and make it back to his friends" Naruto said when he froze in place with a grin

"What is it?" Mai asked curious about the sudden grin

"It would seem our air bender friend has help coming for him" Naruto said walking out the hall and onto the deck as they all looked into the distance from where they came seeing the bison flying towards them at a slow pace

"What are we going to do?" Ty lee asked getting a shrug from him

"I honestly haven't thought that far…if I had to guess I would say put on one hell of a show and go easy on the kid while he makes it to his friends" Naruto said stretching before looking out of the corner of his eyes seeing the boy come running out with his glider

"well it seems someone decided to join the party" Naruto said lighting his hands as Azula did the same while the other benders around them followed blasting the air bender with fire which he blocked with a dome of wind which put a strain on him trying to fight the two stronger flames before he spun his glider upwards flying higher into the air avoiding a medium sized explosion

Bringing his glider down he swung it down and to the side causing a many of the guards to fly off the side with Naruto and the others to catch onto edge of the ship allowing Aang to jump on top of appa and escape

As everyone got back on the boat Naruto and the others groaned from the pressure of the wind hitting them as he said "Well I can say I didn't expect that little trick"

They nodded when Azula said "what are we going to tell father?"

Iroh shrugged saying after a moment "…escape at the last second?"

They nodded agreeing with him while they helped fish the others out of the water as they watched the avatar and his group fly away Naruto nodded knowing he still had a long way to go but knew the avatar was now on the right path

* * *

_**Hyoton: **_**Hey folks that was the second chapter of Fire Queen's Guard and I wonder if many of you are asking '**_**hyoton will you do all of books one through four?**_**' my answer to you all is…maybe to no. Maybe because while there are a lot of important details in the series I feel that to get things really moving I would have to butcher some of it to get Tsunade and Toph in but also no because I just want to get to the point where the important parts come to light.**

**Like Aang getting a receiving a letter from Katara and Sokka's father and hid it to teach him the importance of others outweighs the wants of a few. Or I might just do a few '**_**chapters**_**' of each season to get things moving.**

**I also posted a poll on my page for Arceus's Chosen and it asks should Naruto leave ash and the gang for a bit after he gets the second badge? I don't care either way because I can go either way with it yes as he trains for a bit catching more Pokémon or no and stays while they do their own thing.**

**I also may do questions you can ask a character in my stories like:**

_**Aang: how did it feel being trapped in a block of ice for a hundred years?**_

_**Naruto: is there anything you miss from your time that isn't now?**_

**And they'll answer but you can't ask for spoilers although the series is old and many people know what goes on in it this is a fanfic and as such I will tend to change a few things. So for now until my next updates leave a few questions on my fanfics and I'll answer some of them but know I only do three people per update.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
